


Call It What You Will

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Pregnancy Scares, Romance, Sequel, Tentative Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A sequel to my "Semi-Desperate Hours."  Laverne finds out whether she's pregnant or not - and if her relationship with Lenny will continue along apace or if he was just being nice to her because of the nebulous uncertainty.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Call It What You Will

Part of Laverne’s happy when her period rolls around. It’s too soon, way too soon, and it would have been a one in a million shot anyway, and she’s busy twisting caps on beer bottles all day and going out to parties at night. Who has time for a baby? Who wants to think about it? Babies are Shirley’s domain, Shirley’s dream, along with the white picket fence and the little collie.

So Laverne tries not to be too sad when she shakes her head, coming out of the bathroom and scribbling “Sanitary napkins” on the shopping list.

Shirley’s sigh of relief is enormous. “All right. Well, that’s one worry off our minds.”

“Yeah,” Laverne agrees. She starts making mental plans involving Snicker Bars and Scooter Pies. 

“Vernie, are you okay?” Shirley asks. As always, she seems to know what’s going on with Laverne better than Laverne knows what’s going on with herself.

“I dunno how to feel about it,” Laverne says. “I know it’s way too soon and neither of us are ready but – Part of me liked the idea of having a baby with Lenny.“

“Good Lord, Laverne!”

She shrugged and began to pace around the room in agitation. “Well, I like the guy. That’s all.”

“It’s bad enough you’re now…permanently linked with Lenny through eternity. Into infinity. Forever.”

Laverne sighs. “Shirl…”

“Well,” she says. “I’m sorry, but I’m not the one who chose to be bonded with him.”

“We ain’t wearing superglue! We’re just dating!”

“Yes, every other day all week!” Shirley sighs. “Face it, Laverne, you love that boy!”

“Shirl! I’ve been seeing him for three months!” Though, to be fair, as far away from her father as humanly possible; Frank still doesn’t know that his Muffin is dating the vaguely skuzzy guy who lives in her building, the one who’s been chasing her since they were twelve, and adored her since they were five or so. Normally, Shirley is the one trying to reel in Laverne’s glands, so this was a new experience. “Let me and Len take it slow. It’s hard enough with him and Squig living upstairs now.”

“Are you going to tell him tonight?”

Laverne nodded. “Soon as I get out of work.” 

“Well,” Shirley says. “That’s fine. But please try to…protect yourselves.”

Laverne shrugs. “Don’t worry, Shirl. We’ve got it all in hand.”

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m afraid of,” she says.

*** 

After work – much to Laverne’s consternation – Lenny isn’t home. She and Shirley trek to the Pizza Bowl on foot, and finds the boys huddled around that driving game that quasi-started the whole mess.

Laverne approaches Lenny quietly and calls his name as Shirley hovers in the background. She pokes the back of his neck. “Lenny!” 

The play car skids off the road in concert with Squiggy’s hoot. “My turn, pal!” Squiggy said, slapping Lenny in the chest to get him to move.

“Aww come on! I saw that dog, it ain’t my fault it got in the way,” Lenny says, but he’s already in motion.

“Yeah, well, y’know what they say – all’s fair in dead puppies and bad roads,” Squiggy says. Lenny gets up from the seat with a grunt in response, turning to face Laverne. 

“Hey,” he grins at last, nervously shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Hey. I’ve gotta talk to you. Alone.” Squiggy makes an obscene sound from his place in front of the machine. 

“Okay,” Lenny says. “Where you wanna go?”

She looks around the crowded restaurant and, out of desperation, considers the bathrooms. But instead of going there, she grabs his hand and drags him back outside. 

Automatically, Lenny’s arm goes around her shoulders, protecting her from the elements. “Hey. What’s going on?” he asks. They automatically start walking north, in the direction of a nearby park.

The words gush from her suddenly. “Len, I’m not pregnant.”

“Oh,” he says. Relief and sadness war for possession of his features. “Okay.”

“I dunno why but I kinda…I’m happy and I’m sad…and maybe it’s my hormones. I mean I know we ain’t…and you don’t want to…but…” 

Lenny squeezes her shoulder. “Yeah. I kinda know what you mean.”

They loop back toward the front door of the Pizza Bowl, and Laverne pauses there on the threshold. “So uh…this is it?” she makes it a question as they head downstairs and back into the restaurant. 

His brow furrows. “Why?”

“Ain’t this the only reason why you’ve been seeing me?” She can’t bear to look in his eyes and see the truth.

“Wait - did you think I didn’t wanna see you anymore if you weren’t…?” he shifted his shoulders and stuck out his chin. “Of course I wanna keep seeing you! Laverne, you’re my dream girl. What kinda guy do you think I am?”

He gets her answer when she kisses him soundly, right there in front of her shrieking best friend and shouting father.


End file.
